1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to conductive polymers and conductive polymer films on textile materials and particularly to a method of selectively chemically reducing a portion of the conductive polymer to create a gradient.
2. Prior Art
The existence of organic polymers which are electrically conductive is well known. For example, polyacetylene, polypyrrole, polyaniline and polythiophthene have been the subject of scientific inquiry over the last several years. One of the limitations on the application of conductive polymers has been their lack of stability to environmental conditions resulting in a decline in conductivity with age. The influence of temperature, humidity and oxidation level on the stability of conducting polymers was discussed in Munstedt, H., "Aging of Electrically Conducting Organic Materials", Polymer, Volume 29, Pages 296-302 (February, 1988).
Conductive polymers may be produced in a wide variety of forms. The polymers may be cast as films, deposited on the surface of fibers or precipitated from solution. Although relatively difficult to process, some conductive polymers may be shaped by molding or extrusion.
Materials incorporating conductive polymers are useful in controlling static electricity, shielding from electromagnetic energy and generation of local heat by resistance heating. In some applications, it is desirable that a material incorporating a conductive polymer exhibit non-uniform conductivity, such as a gradient of decreasing conductivity in a particular direction. Other applications involving the distribution or disperse of electromagnetic energy by anisotropic electrically conductive article will become apparent to those skilled in the art.